The Wedding
by Captain113518931
Summary: Will George get the girl?


**This story was written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. The prompts i have used are: Dance and Dialogue:'Er…I love you?'.**

* * *

The ceremony had been beautiful. Harry and Ginny looked so happy and beautiful together. George wished he could have a relationship like theirs but unfortunately his confidence and self esteem had never quite been the same since his brother passed away. As a result, he found it difficult to talk to women or any other strangers for that matter. He loved going to weddings though and having five siblings meant he was able to attend quite a few. He was standing next to a giant ice sculpture of a stag and doe at Harry and Ginny's wedding reception, that was being held in a tent outside the burrow and was silently scanning the room. He could see Harry and Ginny happily dancing. Ginny looked really pretty with her auburn locks intricately styled in a bun on the top of her head and a silky white dress that was adorned with golden lace around the bonnet. George chuckled as Harry tried not to trip on the hem of her gown. His eyes trailed over the mass of red hair and smiling faces until they landed on the most astonishing and beautiful thing he had ever seen.

George hadn't seen Angelina Johnson in five years but when he saw her across the tent his mouth dried and his heart beat quickened. She looked beautiful. Her skin was toned and the colour of smooth milk chocolate. Her eyes were dark and sexy and her lips were full, pink and pouty. Her hair was styled in a loose chignon bun and her dress was WOW! It was deep crimson red with a turtle neck and a gold belt. George practically melted at the sight of her.  
As his eyes were raking over her body he noticed that she had seen him. There eyes met and George's heart stopped. _Play it cool_ he thought. He leaned against the closest object and sent her a slight nod. Unfortunately the closet object was the ice sculpture and before George could get a hold on himself he was lying on the ground amongst shards of broken ice. He quickly sprang to his feet and bolted to the other side of the tent where they were serving fire whiskey. George had never been so embarrassed and downed five shots before making his way over to a corner to sulk. Although it was not George's lucky day. As he made his way to the corner of the tent he bumped into his brother Percy, causing him to choke on his lemon drop and spill his drink all down his shirt.

"Oh my Merlin! I'm so sorry."George exclaimed.

"What's up with you tonight? Does this have anything to do with Angelina?" Percy asked.

"Why would you think that?" George asked blushing.

"Well first of all i saw you checking her out, then you destroyed an ice sculpture and ruined my shirt."

"How could you know all that?"

"I may not be the funniest Weasley but i am the most observant. Just go and ask her to dance. What have you got to lose other than the chance to talk to an attractive woman?"

With that Percy left to change his shirt, leaving George alone to ponder his brother's words of wisdom. _He's_ _right _George reasoned. _I'm going to ask her to dance…but how._

After a good half hour pondering he had come up with a fool proof plan. First he was going to slyly get her attention and slowly move closer, then he would do something outrageous to break the ice. _I am a genius! This plan is fool proof!_ He smiled to himself. He began talking to people and would laugh extra loud just so Angelina would look his way. He began to get closer and closer to her making sure she knew he was there. Just as he was preparing to talk to her, his brother Ron came up to him.

"George! Just the person i wanted to see. Listen i need your help with something, I've got this huge thing planned for Harry and Ginny."

"Come on Ron. You know i haven't done pranks in years." He said desperately looking at Angelina. He knew if he didn't say something now he'd lose his chance. Ron seemed to notice this and replied,

"Come on. It's really awesome and Angelina will love it."

"I'm not falling for that Ron."

"No. She will really. Trust me."

"Fine. What do we do?" Ron beamed.

* * *

Everything was set. They had gone over the plan a million times. It was now or never. Ron went over and handed Harry the drink, George had made and the two began idly chatting. After a few minutes George came up behind Harry and "accidentally" bumped him causing him to spill the drink however the drink was filled with Weasley Wizard Wheezes and as soon as the liquid hit the ground smoke erupted from the spillage. Suddenly two shapes began to emerge from the smoke and twist around the room. "Oh wow! It's a stag and a doe!" Harry exclaimed. Everyone was mesmerised by the magnificent show. George looked at Ron expectantly. Suddenly fireworks shot out from the stags antlers, climatically ending the amazing show. Everyone clapped and cheered until the tent caught on fire. Quickly everyone ran outside and the tent blazed and collapsed.

"I take it that wasn't planned." Fred turned around and saw Angelina.

"Angelina! Hi…um…no that wasn't planned." He stammered.

"I thought it was fantastic. Well done." She beamed.

"Thanks. So what did you think of the wedding?"

"It was good. Do you want to know what else i think?"

"What?" George asked skeptically. she moved closer and put her lips to his ear.

"I think you love me." She whispered.

"Er…I love you?"

"Oh my Merlin me too!" She exclaimed and kissed him. It was the most magical kiss he had ever experienced.

As he held Angelina in his arms he made a mental note to thank Ron and Percy later.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) please review.**

**-Captain11351891**


End file.
